


Golden Hope

by CuteHeartz



Series: Nat’s Discord Server [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Fake Marriage, Funny, M/M, Marriage Proposal, RIP Genos jaw, chanclas, chanclas everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Hoodie decides to ask Masky an important question. Nat is too excited.





	Golden Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat/gifts), [Phanty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phanty), [sleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy/gifts).

> This whole scenario is based on a real event that happened in a discord server. This is dedicated to Nat, the biggest crackhead of all, and Phanty, who is a great papa Masky to Vivian <3 Also dedicated to Sleepy. Maybe one day you’ll get your mans.

The time was near.

Hoodie gulped nervously as he bounced Vivian in his arms. His and Masky’s adopted infant yawned tiredly in response to his soothing actions. Any moment now she should be asleep. In the meantime, Hoodie would continue to be plagued by his worries.

He and Masky had been together for a while now. And although he loved his life with Masky and the daughter that they’d had together, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing from their lives. Something joyful. Something complete. Something unifying.

Something permanent. 

He had debated with himself countless times over his idea before deciding that it just _had _to be done. He didn’t want to be a parent already and not have experienced that one important milestone that everybody strives for. And if Masky wasn’t gonna ask, then he sure as hell would. 

He looked down to see Vivian asleep in his arms, her face peaceful. He smiled down tenderly at her before leaning over to lay her down in her crib. “Sleep tight, my darling..” he murmured, kissing her forehead before turning and quietly leaving the infant’s nursery. 

It was time to finally get his nerves together and finish this once and for all.

He eventually found Masky in the kitchen arguing with Anon. 

“Why can’t I have caffeinated drinks? I never complain when you have cigarettes!” Anon scowled, his fists clenched in anger. “Besides, Who cares if I die!?” Masky scowled right back to him. “Excuse you, but I’m not _who. _I care about you and don’t you dare say that I don’t mean it!” He hissed. 

As Anon and Masky went back and forth in their daily fight, Hoodie sighed and headed over to the stairs to go wait for them to finish up so Hoodie could ask Masky the big question. He froze on the stairs as he heard moans and a voice suddenly cry out, “More, Daddy!” Hoodie glowered in the direction of the stairs. Geno and Kara were up to their usual flings. No thanks.

He turned to go into the living room, but then he saw an angry Alex Kralie hiding in the bushes outside. No thanks to that either. 

He considered going to find Freddie but then figured he was too busy trying to get with Eyeless Jack. That left him no choice. He headed back into the kitchen and began the arduous process of breaking up Masky and Anon’s fight. 

“Okay! No more of this!” Hoodie called over the yelling. Masky and Anon looked over to him, each of their hands tightly gripping and pulling painfully on each other’s hair and shirts. Hoodie grabbed Maskys arm and began dragging him away. “If you can’t behave, then don’t even look at each other!” Hoodie called back angrily. 

He opened a random door to a room and dragged Masky in as the man sputtered in confusion. 

“H-Hoodie? What are you doing? Why are we...?” He trailed off. Hoodie looked at him with unamused eyes. “We need to talk.” Masky blinked, his expression becoming worried. 

“Talk..?” He murmured meekly. 

Hoodie took a step towards him. “Yes. About our relationship.” Masky’s face, if possible, paled further. 

“Hoodie... I’m-“ 

“Dont.” Hoodie interrupted. Then he took a breath. “Masky, we’ve known each other for a long time. And in that time, I’ve had the craziest experiences of my life. Like the time you fought Geno. And made fun of Toby’s anime fetish. Or the time we stole a baby from an orphanage.” He said quietly.

Masky stared at Hoodie as he spoke, his shoulders remaining tense. 

“And during those times, I’ve realized something. I love being with you. I love watching you do all those things and I love the fact that we have a kid together.” Hoodie continued, his words rushed from his nervousness. Masky’s gaze had softened, a small smile making its way into his face. 

Hoodie took in another breath. “W-What I’m trying to say is..”

Here, Hoodie took another step forward and knelt down on one knee, one hand reaching out for Masky’s while the other hand reached for his hoodie pocket. 

“Masky.. will you make me the happiest depressed cryptid in this crackhead house and... and..”

He pulled out the object from his pocket. 

“Make sure to knock Geno’s teeth out with my golden chancla?” Hoodie asked breathlessly, his eyes looking up eagerly into Masky’s as he held out his golden chancla. 

Masky gasped, his eyes tearing up. “Hoodie, of course!” He sobbed, throwing his arms around Hoodie quickly and hugging him tightly. “Of course I’ll be the creeper to your aw man!” 

Hoodie hugged him back. 

“I’m... I’m so disappointed.”

Masky and Hoodie pulled away and looked to see Nat watching from the doorway, looking pissed off.

She turned around and began to storm off, muttering “This was a bigger letdown than the SCP Raid I was too lazy to plan!” She hissed, slamming the door behind her. 


End file.
